From October 01, 2011 to September 30, 2012, the activities conducted for this project include: ongoing revisions of the manuscript on emergency department use by ACHCN; developing a new manuscript on disparities in health, health care access, and health care coverage based on race/ethnicity and disability status; forming a content expert panel and holding monthly meetings to develop a formal definition, associated criteria, and screening questions to identify members of the ACHCN population in health surveys; advancing work on a scoping literature review that addresses five key questions intended to inform the development of the ACHCN definition and screener.